This invention relates generally to an apparatus which may have a pair of reciprocating guide channel devices for delivering a web of paper, foil, fabric, plastic, metal or the like downwardly from a web conveyor in zigzag folds. More particularly, the apparatus includes rotating cams for reciprocating the guide channel devices, and an oscillatory shaft through which the devices are coupled with the cams for reciprocating the guide channel devices upon cam rotation. The cams are mounted on only one side of the machine frame, and are adjustable for changing the oscillation amplitude of the devices.
An adjustable folding apparatus relating to the invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,940, commonly owned herewith. That apparatus includes pairs of cams rotatably mounted on the machine frame respectively at opposite sides of the web, the cam pairs supporting drive rods for reciprocating guide channel devices which effect zigzag web folding. The cam pairs must be driven in synchronization via a common shaft and cooperating gear arrangements. To adjust the cams for changing the oscillation amplitude of the guide channel devices, it is necessary to shift both cam pairs to the same degree, such that the cam adjustments at opposite sides of the web must be synchronized.
Such adjustments are necessary, for example, to obtain different sizes, i.e., different formats of the stacks that are zigzag folded.